The Pain We Endure
by Kyo12591
Summary: To Konoha the Cherry blossom, Sakura, is dead. Killed by none other then Itachi Uchiha, but unbeknown to them the pink haired ANBU is still alive, that is under Akatsuki's watchful eye, and Itachi Uchiha will be the means of her new life, or will he?
1. A Cherry Blossom's Pain

**Okay Another fic... Yes I hate myself for writing this, but eh what can you do I can't stop my mind!**

**Anyway read it and all, if there are mistakes well sorry I can't catch everything!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Chapter one: A Cherry Blossom's Pain**

It was a dark rainy night when they brought her home, her body drenched in cold rain, her lips a frozen blue, her jade eyes closed.

It had been a simple solo mission that being a top-ranking nin she could do probably in her sleep. The mission was a simple one to help out a allying village with their outbreak. Sakura was the most skilled Medic and so Tsunade of course sent her, knowing it was a simple mission and Sakura was more then capable, so she sent her alone. The mission was only to last a few weeks, but a two weeks later when Sakura was due back they had gotten a message from the leader of the village Sakura was supposed to have been into heal those who were to have been infected by the outbreak of sickness. The massage had shocked the Hokage of Konoha.

_**:Flashback:**_

_Tsunade immediately sent for Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi. The three came un-usually early even Kakashi, as they knew something had to be wrong. Something involving their beautiful pink haired teammate. The three stood in silence in front of the Hokage who looked tired and worn as she held up a letter. The three were silent. _

" _Do you know what this letter says?" The Hokage asked looking from one to the other. The three stood in silence not knowing what to say to that. Even Naruto was silent wanting to know what it read and not wanting to be the obvious one to say 'no' they did not know what it said... yet._

" _Sakura never made it to the village." Tsunade said and the air went even tenser as if all the life in the room had went out in a rush of that news. _

" _What do you mean Tsunade-baa-chan? Why wouldn't Sakura have gone to the village?" Tsunade sighed and set the letter carefully on her desk that had been broken more times then she could count, and always put back together by a disapproving Sakura, Tsunade could almost hear the lecture her apprentice would give her each time she had to put the desk back together. Tsunade ignored Naruto's pointless comment and spoke looking to Kakashi, the old leader of said team which was now missing two members. Of course the one had been gone long ago._

" _I'm sending your team on a mission to find her, or retrieve the..." She held back a choked sound and Kakashi knew without being told. If Sakura hadn't checked in with them or the village,she had been kidnapped or killed. They could very well be looking for the girls body._

" _Leave immediately. Find her." The Hokage ordered her hazel eyes hard and angry. Kakashi nodded and the three disappeared. Tsunade looked out at the cloudy sky knowing it was going to rain, she hoped this wasn't a prelude to what was to come._

_**XXXxxXXX**_

_They were getting close to the village when they felt a sudden chakra flare and Kakashi and his team tensed. Kakashi glanced to his left at Naruto then right at Sai. Sai nodded his head. Akatsuki. Kakashi felt only two Chakra signatures and one faint signature that was almost burnt out completely. If Kakashi hadn't recognized the signature he would have called his team back, Naruto was in danger were Akatsuki were involved, but this Chakra that was fading fast stopped him cold. His lone gray eye hardened as he set off to the clearing that held the two Akatsuki and the fading chakra of the one they so loved dearly. Naruto and Sai followed weary at his heals. _

_The clearing held three people, though one was now dead. The two still standing were injured. Though Kakashi and his team felt no better for that since the one they had been searching for was the one dead beaten and bloody on the ground a few feet in front of them. Kisame had his partner Itachi draped over his shoulder, the Uchiha was passed out, and the large blue Akatsuki didn't look much better for wear. He had cuts and blood all across him, showing he had been injured by the girl as much as the Uchiha. _

_Kakashi was of course surprised that the fish man was standing while his partner the stronger of the two was passed out cold. There was blood dripping from the Uchiha though they couldn't see more then his rear end and legs from the position Kisame Hoshigaki had him tossed over his shoulder. _

_The fish-man looked blank as the three came into the clearing. He waited as if knowing the Konoha Shinobi would ask him questions or perhaps try to kill him. The three looked from the Akatsuki to the girl broken and dead on the ground. Sightless jade eyes were dull and lifeless as they looked up to the sky. Her once pink hair,that had grown past her hips in the years since was colored a almost red color with all the blood and dirt mixed into the once beautiful tresses._

_Her small but powerful body lay crumpled, her fishnet and black shirt was almost shredded with blood smeared across it. Her skin was pale and grayish almost chalky white from the loss of blood. The blood around her was her own, Kakashi noticed the wound in her gut first. She had been stabbed by a kunai, he could tell the weapon of choice because she held the said weapon clutched in one hand her own blood across the entire thing. _

_Her lithe body so limp and lifeless, made Kakashi's throat close. He could almost see her bright smile, and joy filled eyes like a illusion over her lifeless body. She was beautiful even here in death. She had grown into her power and skill, but only through harsh training, which was how she was no doubt able to wound two Akatsuki, one being The Uchiha Itachi. He felt pride at that._

_The eighteen year old girl was forever dead. Naruto's anger hit Kakashi like a slap and Sai had enough sense to grab said boy before he rushed off to kill the blue man. Kisame disappeared with the Uchiha over his shoulder as Naruto roared out his pain to the sky, and then it started to rain. The rain was soft at first and as the rain hit the girls face it almost looked as if she were crying._

_**XXXxxXXX**_

_**:End flashback:**_

The funeral was held a day later, and the Hokage knew the girl was killed by an Akatsuki be it Itachi or Kisame, it didn't much matter. Naruto's anger didn't much care as long as he killed them. He would eventually kill them both for killing their hope in life, their bright sun.

She was buried under her name sake, the cherry blossom tree was in full bloom but it wasn't a happy occasion that they viewed the blossoms this year, as they buried the cherry blossom under the cherry tree.

Her name was to be written on the memorial stone for all to know she was KIA against the Akatsuki, she died fighting for her life, and fighting for Konoha as a hero. She would forever be remembered as one.

Each person took the death differently. Kakashi sat in front of the black stone staring at his old teammates names on said stone and Sakura's. He never thought to see her name on this stone in his life time. He never wished to, yet here he was staring at her name as he sat in the rain.

Sai looked through his scrolls of the pictures he had drawn of them,of her and Naruto, of his team,where he felt more at home then he ever had before.

Naruto sat in her apartment with team seven's picture in his hands. He squeezed the frame until it broke and glass shattered, with his blood it hit the floor. He glared at the picture as tears of anger ran down his face. They never got Sasuke back, and he could never keep his promise to Sakura, but Sakura had died and now what hope was there left? Team Seven was gone. Sakura was never coming back even if Sasuke ever returned. Team seven was now gone, just like his hope.

Tsunade sat at her desk and remembered good times, but even the _Sake_ didn't push the pain away, or the tears. She gripped the cup in her hand tighter. This was indeed a sad day for Konoha. Their cherry blossom was gone.

The rookie 9 each took it differently as well. Ino had broken down while arraigning flowers for her best friends funeral. Shikamaru had done similar to what Kakashi did, but he watched the older Shinobi stare sadly down at the black stone as he stood in the forest. He would miss playing shoji with her.

Chouji would miss her bright smile while she cooked his favorite meals at parties, and when Ino refused him his favorites. Kiba and Akamaru would miss hanging out with her, be it on missions or when she trained with him and his team. Hinata clenched her firsts, she would show Sakura that she was strong. The pink haired girl had went out of her way to train with Hinata to help the girl get stronger. Hinata would show everyone she could be strong just like Sakura always believed she could.

Shino stood a little ways away from Hinata as the girl clutched her firsts looking down at Sakura's grave. Shino disliked the fact that someone who had never seen him as weird or creepy was dead.

Lee and Gai ran the village together in silence as Lee mourned the love he held for the girl,and Gai mourned his students pain, and knew Konoha took a devastating blow this day.

Tenten had helped Ino and cried with the girl trying her best to be the shoulder to cry on while silent tears flowed down her face as well, as she was holding a certain blond haired Kunoichi who clutched at Tenten for dear life.

Neji stood on the training grounds were he and Sakura had fought together, trained together for years. He remembered the first time he had noticed her skills, and asked her to spar. She had smirked at him as if she wasn't happy he was now noticing her, but she had agreed and after a month they still trained together, sparing. He had enjoyed her fiery attitude, and her skills as he worked to push himself each time they sparred. He knew a little more of the girl even Naruto and Sai didn't know of her. He knew she joined ANBU after begin asked by Lady Tsunade. He knew because he was her captain and she was sometimes sent on missions with him.

He liked to think there had been a friendship between him and Sakura. That she may have enjoyed the time she spent with him like he had with her. He could always see a certain sadness that drove her to get better at her work, to train harder, to be better. A emotion that drove her, like Neji himself was driven to become better. He knew how she felt and maybe that was why they got along so well, maybe that was why he enjoyed her company, maybe that was why he connected with her so well.

He mourned her loss, her smile, and her determination. He mourned that she wouldn't be around to heal him after she herself beat him, or that she would be there when he returned from a mission and heal his wounds with her gentle hands. He mourned the loss as he would any friend, though this some how felt worse then that ever would. This felt like hope was lost, as if the world was now a darker place with out her smile to brighten it, with out her voice to reprimand him, with out her concerned, but bright jade eyes. Or with out her soft cherry blossom scent, or her soft skin, or her many scars. Life would never be the same, but he vowed to work harder, to never lose all hope. Because Sakura wouldn't like if he just gave in.

Sunagakure mourned her lost as well as Konoha, and even days later even a certain black haired male heard of his old teammates death. He clenched his teeth together when he heard it was his brother who had killed her. He would kill his brother that was for sure, but now it wasn't just for his parents or his clan he was doing it for. It was for the clan that would never be with the cherry blossom gone.

**XXXxxXXX**

In the dead of the night a hand shot out of the cherry blossoms grave as a man with an Akatsuki cloak stood at the foot of the grave waiting for its occupant to dig out. When the person was cleared of the grave the Akatsuki spoke quietly.

" Itachi wished me to fetch you, yeah. I sort of hoped you were dead after all, yeah. Why were you in a grave here anyway? Yeah." Deidara the Akatsuki asked the blue skinned man who had crawled from the grave. He brushed himself off as he readied to travel out of Konoha back to the base.

" Itachi wanted Konoha to think the cherry blossom dead. This was as good a plan as any. The village thinks she dead and Leader can now keep her as long as he needs without Konoha on our tail." Kisame said as they headed out of the village before they could be seen, though only after Kisame perfected the grave hiding the evidence it was ever disturbed or that no body lay in it any longer.

" Leader thinks that 'killing' the cherry blossom would stop the Konoha nin from coming after us? Yeah? What an idiot. They'll come after us more now knowing we're to blame for her death. Yeah." Kisame smirked.

" It was Itachi's plan talk to him about it." Kisame answered. Deidara made a face. Like hell, he wasn't talking to that creepy Uchiha.

" I don't think so, yeah. Besides he'll be too busy with that Kunoichi. She sounds like a handful if the fighting coming from Itachi's room was anything to go by, yeah." Kisame looked surprised then he laughed. Well she was hard to get a hold of in the first place let alone knock her out, mask her chakra, and put a jutsu over her making her look like Itachi, while Itachi transformed himself into Kisame, and Kisame played the dead Kunoichi.

" I'm sure leader won't take no for an answer and if she fights us too badly Itachi won't be happy. He's the one to have to deal with her. We all know when torture is involved Itachi is the only one trusted not to kill them at the same time." Kisame said with a sharky grin. Deidara looked to the fish-man and sighed.

He pitied the girl, whatever Leader had planned for her couldn't be good.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Wow another fic I started. I hate myself for doing this but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so ha! Okay this took forever to write and it was a pain. My keyboard hates me and so my space bar isn't working quite right, thus this fic sucked while writing! So f-ing review! This fic was written with blood, and frustrated shouts, and a bunch of abuse to my keyboard, while it abused me back. Okay!**

**~~Kyo~~**


	2. Akatsuki Hell

**Yo chapter two is up! I hope this fic actually gets a plot soon, I only thought up the first part of this story not why I'm writing it or what the heck its to be about lol. Oh well enjoy!**

**I was surprised with how many people reviewed this! It was shocking! I love you guys!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto sorry.**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Chapter two: Akatsuki Hell**

**:Akatsuki base:**

The Uchiha grabbed her by the hair as he dodged a kunai to the throat. He misjudged the little medic, and he shouldn't have. She had put up a heck of a fight ever since she woke. He had tied her down with restrains and she had broke them. Since Kisame was still playing 'dead' he couldn't drain her chakra thus Itachi's dilemma. The girl was stronger, as if she knew this was her only chance to survive, to kill him and escape.

He had been fighting with her since she woke an hour ago, after he told Deidara to fetch Kisame from Konoha. He couldn't see like he use to, and she was putting up a fight. Her chakra filled punches were some thing serious to avoid. He had made the mistake of letting one hit him square in the stomach. Bruised and bloody he danced a dangerous dance with this little Kunoichi as she got on his last nerve.

Her hair was silky regardless of the blood or dirt in it, she collected in their previous fight. She had been hell to catch and knock out. He had been hurt by her, and he didn't want to admit it. Even now she put up a hell of a fight. No wonder Konoha held her in such high regard as their prized Kunoichi.

He finally subdued her by clutching her against his body his arm pinning her hands while his other hand held her hair in a tight grip. Her face pressed hard into his bedroom's stone wall. She was hard and yet soft against him. Hard muscle, but soft in other places. This beautifully evil Kunoichi, who he wondered if was worth all this trouble.

" Hold still." He hissed in her ear. She growled out a curse at him, cursing his last name and apparently his younger brother as well considering he and Sasuke were the only Uchiha left. He liked her voice, soft and sweet like a spring breeze one moment and hard and gruff almost sexily low the next. He hated to admit that fighting with her was exciting. Being wounded like he never had before, a worthy opponent finally. Someone to actually put up a fight, and one so beautiful as well. He would enjoy having her around if she would fight like this all the time.

" If you don't hold still... Well there are worst things then torture by me." He said jerked her hair so her neck strained and stretched out in front of him, he almost bent and bit into that long sweep of pale flesh but held himself back. She was just a little too exciting for him. He didn't need to feel anything sexual to a little girl who would most likely die by the end of the week if she didn't do as Leader wanted her to, or more or less would be broken one way or another by someone in this base.

She was silent and he should have known better then to assume she was finished fighting or that his comment had scared her. If anything it made her fight harder to escape. She suddenly jerked and her long hair in his hand went slack as pink stands of her hair fell in wash of pink, she flipped around and he suddenly felt pain. Incredible pain. He dropped to the floor in pain as he heard her side remark as she left. _Hope you didn't want children. _She said as a parting remark as he clutched his sensitive and aching goods. God she did not just kick him in the nuts. He recovered quickly but winced none the less he was glad that wasn't chakra laced. He smirked wickedly as he went after her.

This was turning out to be fun after all. Well he guessed it was one or the other. A Sadist or a Masochist, he guessed even some people could be in between. He couldn't explain why he enjoyed being hit by her other then that fact he had never been so injured or ever had one person land more then one hit on him, her being beautiful couldn't hurt either. Or that fiery never give in attitude. She had guts he liked that. He realized he was acting insane, but after all it was his job to keep her under control on and in base, and currently she was escaping. His wicked smirk intensified.

Sakura had once again cut her hair from it's longer state, though both times said things happened to her hair it was a life or death matter like now. She liked her long hair, but she guessed it would always grow back, her life however was a one time thing.

She didn't like being held captive by Uchiha Itachi. He was beautiful and evil, dangerous. He made panic and the urge to flee stronger. She was surprised she could actually hit him at all let alone injure him either he was getting soft or their was something wrong with him, obviously she just could be awesome-er and have more power then even then Uchiha, but she doubted it, somewhat.

She was aching and tired but she let the adrenaline rush set her faster through the Akatsuki base trying to find a way out. She ran right into Itachi again. He had a creepy wicked smirk on his face as if she had surprised him and pleased him all the same. She didn't think Sasuke's older brother would be such a werido. **( XDD Sorry Itachi!)**

"Now, now Cherry blossom." He said as her first flew toward his face only to be caught by his hand. He smirked at her enraged face. She moved quickly as she snapped her own wrist, but he loosened his grip at the sudden change in position of her hand, and the snap, and she escaped his grip only to be tripped. She fell to the ground with Itachi riding her down. She hit the floor hard, blood filing her mouth as her lip split. She grunted in pain. Her wrist hurt, though it would when you brake your own wrist and all.

He pinned her to the ground and leaned down to speak into her ear. He smelt like sweat, blood, and musk. He was wall of muscle behind her holding her to the floor, and her chakra was almost depleted by this fight and the last, hours earlier. He had only knocked her out because he cheated. Kisame coming up from behind and knocking her out, while she had been focused on Itachi.

" There are worse things then torture for you Kunoichi." She thought along all the things he could do to her and wasn't remotely afraid. If she died then she did. She wasn't waiting for a rescue that would never come, she would escape or she wouldn't. It would be her own skills she did it by though. She wouldn't give them anything they wanted, so most likely these were her last moments. She wasn't going to sit around and be afraid of death. She was going to dang well do something.

She couldn't think of anything he could do to her that would really make her give in at all. Though he seemed sure she would. Then she felt it. Her eyes went wide as she felt the distinct hardness pressed to her rear. She hissed out a curse at him again. Rape was it? That was his master goal to make her break?

" You might as well stick to torture. I had to deal with a lot more disgusting men, and a lot less handsome, in my years as a Kunoichi. You raping me would be a walk in the park." He glared at the back of her head. Though she had called him handsome, he didn't in anyway think that sex with him could be called ' a walk in the park' by any means. He felt mildly insulted by that.

" Oh did I hit a soft spot in your great Uchiha pride?" She asked with a soft husky chuckle that angered him and made him harder at the same time. This little Kunoichi was deathly exciting.

" Get up." He hissed as he jerked her to her feet by her arms digging fingers into her broken wrist. He had to give her due credit for breaking her own wrist as an escape plan even if it was a stupid one. He pinned her hands painfully as she struggled and his grip on her broken wrist tightened. Her face held pain but she didn't cry out, he was disappointed she didn't. Though hearing her cry out in pain was only as mildly exciting as hearing her cry out in pleasure would be.

He pushed her forward back to his room only getting as far as half way when Deidara and Kisame entered the hall way. Deidara looked almost startled to see her, or maybe he was surprised at how beautiful she was. Kisame looked mildly amused.

" Giving you a hard time is she?" Kisame asked and didn't even flinch when Itachi glared at him.

" Deidara." She hissed out with a broken choke when Itachi squeezed her broken wrist harder. The blond looked even more shocked. " Good god Sakura." He said. Itachi and Kisame looked at him mildly interested in how he knew her.

" Get this son of a bit-" Itachi dug his fingers into said wrist and cut her insult of as a cry bubbled up, it did excite him, but he didn't want the others to hear it as well. He wanted the girl back in his room away from the others for him only to play with. She was the funnest thing he'd ever had to amuse him in years. Well torturing Sasuke was amusing, but not as fun as this. With the fun came a sexual frustration he hadn't known had been building.

" What the hell Itachi!" Deidara shouted. Itachi glared at him, he didn't back down like usual though.

" You know this girl kid?" Kisame asked. Deidara glared fiery daggers at Itachi.

" She's the medic who healed me a few months ago." Itachi looked surprised. This was the medic Deidara had spoken of? Well the idiot did say she was beautiful and had fiery jade eyes but never that she had pink hair.

" This is the piece of ass you got to sleep with you?" Kisame asked eying Deidara then the beautiful medic. The kid had said he scored with a beautiful medic after she healed him. Itachi looked down at the girl then the blond. Well that was surprising. Sakura had to know Deidara was Akatsuki even if the moron didn't wear his cloak. Did she sleep with him for information?

" Deidara!" She said angry he told people, bragged to people, of the sex he had with her. He blushed in embarrassment.

" Well I didn't think I'd see you again! Yeah!" He said a little scared of life with the little pink haired beauty glaring at him.

" So this is what you meant by less handsome men?" Itachi asked pulling her closer to his body. Deidara had no clue what he meant but felt insulted none the less knowing it had to do with him obviously.

" No." She said through clenched teeth. Itachi had to say he didn't like the fact that Deidara had gotten a hold of her first.

" Why is she here? Yeah." Deidara asked. Itachi gave him cold dark eyes.

"Leader wants her." Itachi replied.

Deidara made a face then his lone eye collided with her emerald. He winced under her hard gaze, he looked away.

" I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I can't, yeah." Then he walked away. She understood.

Itachi relaxed just a bit, but enough for Sakura to feel up against him as she was. What was 'The' Uchiha afraid Deidara was going to act out and take his new toy away? She snorted at that. _What an idiot. _

**XxxxXX**

Leader gazed down at the little girl that was brought in restrained by Itachi Uchiha. She had bruises lining her body, but she wasn't the only one. The Uchiha was also covered in scratches and bruises as well. Leader AKA: Pein raised his eyebrow. Was this little girl giving Itachi trouble? He smirked at the male's scowl.

" Well now, should I have Kisame take her chakra Itachi? You seem to be having problems with restraining her." Pein teased. Itachi glared hard. Pein chuckled.

" You can play later, tell me why I'm here now." Sakura commanded not afraid of death. Everyone thought her dead anyway, what did she have to lose except her existence to herself? Pein turned curious eyes to her, eyes not angry but calculating.

" You are feisty." He said then nodded almost to himself and made hand motion. Itachi released her, she whipped around and punched him in the stomach with out a chakra enhanced fist this time. Itachi barely dodged most of it getting nicked on the side, which would no doubt bruise as well. Evil girl. If only he could see better then he could, she would be history, never again would she hit him, but with out much vision his sight wasn't what it was and he was missing even the simplest things.

Pein looked more amused now, as she faced him calmly as if not just taking a fist to Itachi Uchiha seconds before. Itachi glared daggers at her, as she turned her back to him.

" Well Sakura Haruno the reason we brought you here is to join Akatsuki." She looked at him as if he'd just grown another head.

" Seriously? All that simply for me to join Akatsuki? Really?" Pein looked a little confused at her reaction.

" Yes." He answered. Eyes going to Itachi's briefly as the Uchiha watched her with mild surprise at her reaction as well.

" What a bunch of morons. If you'd just asked instead of kidnapping me I might have agreed, but kidnapping me, well your out of luck. I hate to be forced to do anything. Before you even say anything like ' you have no choice join or die' I'll have you know I'm already 'dead' and before you bring up torture, I'd rather kill myself, if you think anyone here can do anything that would ever make me want to join you." Pein gave her another contemplating gaze then nodded.

" Well then Sakura Haruno what are you going to do now? If we let you go freely from this place?" Pein asked. Sakura looked at the orange haired male oddly.

" You said yourself that your 'dead' to your village. What would they do if you came back when they know they buried your body? And if not go to your village where would you go? Change your name, hair color, looks, and wonder around aimlessly? Why not just join us and have something to do, some where to belong?" She gave him the calculating gaze this time as she thought it over. She shrugged.

" They could always dig up my grave and know then I'm not in it." She said simply. Pein smirked.

"And we could restrain you long enough for your body to decay and turn to bones, we would put bones in your grave of course before hand, then digging 'your' body up will be pointless and they would most likely kill you on sight." Sakura hated to admit it but he was right. If her village thought her dead for that long and with no evidence of her being who she said she is, then they would most likely keep her in prison or kill her. They would never let her resume her life in the village ever again, she would not be trusted. Even if they did allow her back in to the village, no one would trust her, even her old friends, even Tsunade.

" Alright but if anyone like this baka touches me again I'll kill them, are you okay with that?" She said stabbing a finger behind her at the Uchiha. He scowled. Pein smirked.

" Well I'll tell them that, but I can't say they won't try Haruno Sakura." She made a face.

" For starters, call me Sakura, apparently Haruno Sakura is dead." Pein continued to smirk in amusement.

" Sakura it is. Welcome to Akatsuki, as a member and our medic." She made another face this one as if she smelled something bad.

" Second thing oh Leader-sama," She said sarcastic, " I heal who I chose to, I won't let them die in an emergency, but I'm not going to heal things like a scratch or a bruise, or something that they can live with." She moved her gaze to the side knowing Itachi was directly behind her in that one.

" I agree in only that you can chose who to heal if you heal them if the injury in general does not affect their performance." Sakura scowled. She didn't want to heal that son of a *****'s eyes.

" Fine." He smirked at her.

" Itachi show Sakura her new room, and give her the things." The things she assumed being a ring and a Akatsuki cloak.

Well since she was dead, this had to surely be her hell.

**XxxxXX**

**Yep okay second chapter done and seriously I'm not sure what the freak I'm even doing with this fic yet, maybe I'll figure it out as I write who knows? And for those who are going to no doubt say why didn't you just use the word instead of using *****? Well frankly I don't like cursing unless forced to, and in this part I didn't see a need to say the real world so yeah. You'll probably see more cursing then you ever will in this fic from me, but you'll most likely see the *****as well so live with it or read another fic I frankly don't care it's not like for every person to read this I'm making money or whatever. So if you don't want to read this it's no skin off my nose. Why did I suddenly add Deidara you may ask as Sakura's sort of one time fling? Well because I could XDD I don't get to have SakuraXDeidara much so I'll just have a bit of fun with that for a while. Don't worry though thats not the main pairing. lol  
><strong>

**~~Kyo~~**


	3. Revenge

**Yo next chapter, still not sure what I'm even naming this let alone what the heck it's plot is. I hate when I have an idea with no plot but a good intro like this one. So eh here's to hoping something pops into my mind for this one. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did I'd be rich and that I am not.**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Chapter three: Revenge **

**:Konoha: Training grounds...**

The death of the cherry blossom had taken a toll out of the entire village, and with every person there was a certain way they handled this, for some they fell into depression, for others they forced themselves to become stronger, for others still they pushed themselves in training to think of other things, and for some still they drank away the pain. Each member of the village coped differently. Each member though still mourned their lost angel.

Neji was one of those who tried his best to get better, to build himself up despite Sakura's death, or maybe more so because of it. He would be the best in the village, not to show anyone up, but because his clan always pushed him to be better, the best. He didn't want to disappoint, thought not his clan, but Sakura. She had trained with him, helping him to understand that he would gain power, and strength, not for his clan, but himself. For his village.

So Neji worked himself hard knowing that what he did wasn't for his clan's approval, but his village and his own, and maybe even Sakura.

**:Konoha: Hokage tower...**

The Hokage downed her _Sake _as she set eyes on Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto had been depressed for the better part of the month since Sakura's death, though recently he asked to be put on more and more missions out side the village. Tsunade of course not being stupid knew that he was out for revenge for Sakura's death. Wanting to get a hold of Akatsuki.

Kakashi had been similar, wanting to be sent on solo missions and all that, though she started putting Naruto and Kakashi together on missions outside the village, she knew very well Kakashi would also try to find Akatsuki with Naruto wanting revenge. Allowing Naruto to be in the hands of Akatsuki was not wise, thus she had to assign another member to their team to keep them in check so to say. Or maybe just to watch their back in case the idiots did find Akatsuki. Thus she assigned her ANBU captain to join them knowing how hard the male was training. Knowing he would keep the two idiots out of trouble.

" Neji Hyuuga will join your team on outside missions." Tsunade said to the two Shinobi. Naruto made a face, and Kakashi looked at Tsunade with a raised brow. Tsunade wanted revenge as well, but she knew getting it with only two Shinobi, three Shinobi, was stupid. Besides they needed all Shinobi here, not off on a suicide mission. When the time for revenge came Tsunade would of course take it, but now was not the time.

What Tsunade didn't know was that Assigning Neji Hyuuga to keep Naruto and Kakashi from running off to find revenge was not a wise choice. She had not realized how close Sakura had become to the Hyuuga, or that the Hyuuga wanted revenge as much as anyone else. Maybe even more so.

**:Akatsuki base: **

Sakura hissed out a curse as she was tossed against another wall. She gritted her teeth as pain shot through her arm. Well there went healing herself. That moron just disabled her use of any jutsu, by breaking her arm. Pain she was use to and pushed in the back of her mind, as she spit out the blood in her mouth and pushed herself away from the wall. Her opponent had a wicked grin that made her blood heat in anger. She wasn't afraid of death, because frankly this was just like Hell, she sure the heck wasn't going to heaven. Not that she believed in either one. It would be nice if it were real, if when she died she would go to a nice place, that people who died were in a better place. But being a Shinobi, her life was beyond jaded, and she knew that such a place for people could not exist. Not for the dead, not for her.

She still liked to let people have their own hopes and dreams, but she didn't believe though she pretend she did, maybe even to herself.

She landed a punch square in her opponent chest he staggered but didn't go down, of course she hadn't build nearly enough chakra to send him flying anywhere, he barely budged as it was. She was grabbed and forced into his hold, her mouth inches from his. He ran his tongue out over her bloody lip smirking at the taste of her blood.

" Hidan lets not sexually harass our newest medic. She may chose to not stitch you back together the next time your dismembered." Pein said walking up from the shadows. Hidan, her opponent, released her with a wicked smirk as he turned and left the room. She didn't like the look in those violet eyes or the taste lingering on her lips. Pein turned to look at her with those odd eyes.

" I'm not sure if your trying to get killed, or prove something to someone, but fighting with Hidan isn't the wisest choice." Pein said eying her. She tisked and rolled her shoulder wincing inwardly at the pain in her arm. She could heal it a little one handed but she would need help resetting the bone, and then she would have to let it heal a few days, before she could use it enough to heal it herself. It wasn't like there was any other medic with that sort of capabilities here besides her.

" I asked him to spar with me." Sakura said and motioned with one hand for him to come closer. He eyed her before walking a little closer. He wasn't close enough so she walked to him. He was perfectly still when she took his arm and jerked it to her broken one. He looked at her like she just told him she was a man.

" I need help setting my arm it's broken." She said to help get him rolling. If she waited to much longer the bone could start to heal broken and out of place. She healed increasingly fast thanks to Tsunade's medical knowledge and jutsu preformed years ago.

She only needed him to hold her arm while she put it back in place. He looked at her and held her arm one handed as if she would bite. She gave him a firm glare.

" Just hold my arm firmly with both hands, you have to do nothing but hold my arm still as I put it in place." He made a face and took her arm in both hands firmly once she realized he was as firmly gripped on as he would be she made a sudden jerk and a sickening crack later she cried out and Pein let go quickly as if burnt. She clutched her arm to her side and nodded to Pein her thanks. He looked as if he wasn't sure he did what she wanted then nodded and left glancing back briefly.

**XxxxXX**

She was wrapping her arm when Deidara knocked and entered with out a 'come in' from her, though after a week here she figured it was normal, and even knocking at all was a shock. Deidara looked at her with one gray blue eye curiously as he shut the door behind him.

" Only here a week and already deciding it's not worth it? Yeah." He asked obviously hearing about her spar with Hidan the immortal of Akatsuki.

" Not at all, just seeing where everyone stands I suppose." She said and nodded to her arm. He understood her silent plea and walked over helping her wrap her arm. He took her arm gently in hand and wrapped her arm tentatively. She looked up at him with emerald eyes. He looked at her arm as he worked on the wrap.

" I hadn't meant to hurt your feelings when I told everyone we had... been together. Yeah." Deidara said glancing up into emerald eyes and blushing faintly. She smirked slightly.

" You didn't hurt my feelings. I couldn't expect you to not tell your associates, I had wanted you to." He looked up meeting her hard jade gaze. They stared in silence for along time until he spoke.

"You used me? Yeah." he asked with a raised brow a a bit of undeserved hurt. She smiled softly.

" Not in that way no. I had not slept with you with the intention of you telling your friends of it and then they knew of me, I had simply helped you and slept with you out of personal reasoning. I knew who you were and knew that if I had an... ally in Akatsuki things could have worked out better. When you made it clear leaving was impossible and helping me was as well, I knew Akatsuki simply knowing of me as a Medic would be a advantage none the less." Deidara looked at her long and hard, almost curiously confused.

" When did I make that clear? Yeah. I don't remember you asking me to help you spy on Akatsuki, or asking for help yourself. Yeah." She nodded slightly as if knew he would say that.

" And that is exactly how I knew you could not help me. When I gave you hints you took none of them, and when I made it clear I could not help you more then I was already I knew what you would tell your associates and knew that information would have to be good enough." She said he looked utterly confused.

" It's better to just forget it Deidara. There is nothing you can do now. I'm stuck in Akatsuki now just as much as you are." He nodded though looked as if he wanted to say more. He finished wrapping her arm and looked up into her dark yet bright green eyes.

" I hope I can make your stay at least...enjoyable. Yeah." he said seriously but that small blush dusting his cheeks made her smile at what he meant.

" I'm sure you could, and I'll remember that Dei." He blushed at the nickname remembering the last time she had used it was in the moment of climax. He nodded, and stood just as someone else walked in with out knocking. She knew who it was not by chakra but by principle he was the only one to barge in with out knocking or anything. The others at least made their prescience known before walking in.

His scarlet eyes narrowed on Deidara who looked a little scorched under the fiery glare.

" Leave us." Itachi said to Deidara. Sakura opened her mouth but Deidara tapped her arm and walked out. He didn't want her to fight with the Uchiha. He maybe the most trusted not to hurt the ' guests' but he was more dangerous to her then the other Akatsuki believe it or not. She knew she could handle the Sadistic Hidan, and the leader. She even knew Deidara was no problem, Konan seemed to mind her own business, and Kisame was no threat to her. Zetsu and Tobi were out on missions and thus the Uchiha was her only real threat.

The threat of rape didn't matter to her. It was the fact she could not get into his mind and understand his next move. He was smarter then the others, he knew more. But what could you expect from a child prodigy a genius of the Uchiha clan?

" What is he doing here Cherry blossom?" Sakura raised her eyes to meet his Sharingan red. She raised an eye brow.

" I think that isn't any of your business is it? I'm a member of Akatsuki not your slave." He scoffed as if she had said something amusing.

" If you think you can just live here peacefully your wrong Kunoichi. You'll be crawling to me to be my toy before the month is through. There are, as I have said, worse things then my company." She snorted. Right. She rather be Hidan's toy, that Sadistic Bastard, then Uchiha Itachi's play thing. He had made it clear his intentions from the start. He would fight her and then he would rape her. She hadn't taken him for that sort of man but then again what did she expect from a criminal?

" I never planed on living here in peace, this is more like Hell then anything, besides if I have to be here I'm trying to find my ground." She said truthfully wondering why she told him that. He didn't need to know her every move.

Itachi raised an elegant black brow.

" By testing each member?" He asked looking to her wrapped arm. She shrugged her good shoulder and looked away from those red eyes to the dirt wall, under ground, beneath a cave as they were.

" Perhaps I just wanted to see where I stood." He stared at her for a long time before scoffing and turning his back on her before walking out as he had come. She wondered why the moron had come into her room at all, feeling threatened Hidan would take his 'toy?' or that Deidara would? She didn't understand the Uchiha and perhaps didn't want to.

**XXXxxXXxxX**

" Where are we going Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked their 'all powerful' leader. Sasuke didn't stop racing ahead of them though regardless his mind was only on revenge and his mind was drawing him to Iwa. He knew the Akatsuki base had been there at one time and that they had many bases but that one he knew was their main hide out. He had found this out when he had killed the Akatsuki Zetsu.

He had been planning to head their anyway but with the news of Sakura's death at the hands of his elder brother it fueled him faster to Iwa and his goal he would kill Itachi and he would do it with satisfaction. Itachi had taken more things from him then he would ever be able to account for.

" Sasuke-kun! Whats the rush?" Karin whined. She was being carried by Juugo at the speed they were traveling even Suigetsu and the large man were falling behind. The Uchiha was being fueled by rage so strong his team didn't know what to think about it. All after he had heard of the death of a medic from Konoha, at the hands of his elder brother. Obviously the medic had been one he had known and one he had carried about. Nothing that Karin did to his mind, or the things Kabuto or Orochimaru did to him before he had killed the Sannin could do to make him forget the importance of Sakura.

" We are going to Iwa." Sasuke said and that was all he said even with the 'Why's' from Suigetsu and Karin. He pressed on exhausting himself and his team all for his revenge a revenge that now could not be stopped no matter who or what got in his way.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

The three men were unusually silent at they traveled through Grass on their way to Iwa. There had been sightings of Sasuke along the boards of Grass but when the team arrived they heard from villagers that a raven haired male and three others were traveling in Iwa's direction thus where they were going.

Naruto wanted revenge against Itachi and Kisame for killing Sakura, but he had also promised Sasuke he would let the male kill his own brother, thus they were in search of the male to help them get their revenge though Tsunade did not know this was their main goal even Kakashi knew the change in plan.

They had been sent to capture Sasuke and bring him back after informing Sasuke of Sakura's death that is, but Neji had actually come up with the plan of using the Uchiha to help them take down the Akatsuki, well Itachi and Kisame at least.

The trip was mostly silent. They made camp after they finally entered Iwa. Just crossing the boarder but still in it. None had wanted to stop their pursuit of a memory. Yet they needed their rest if they planned to take on even two Akatsuki there would always be more coming. Once you go rid of even one another would take it's place. But that wasn't what they were after, they could care less about Akatsuki as long as they could take down Kisame and Itachi, the two who took their cherry blossom from their lives.

Kakashi had been surprised that Neji had been so quick to recommend they go after revenge, though they would tell the Hokage they had simply gone after Sasuke like their mission and happened to run into Akatsuki. Kakashi hadn't realized Neji was so close to Sakura, but after all Sakura swayed many hearts even the cold Hyuuga's.

" How do we know that Sasuke will care?" Naruto fumed at Neji's question. About to through out a retort but Kakashi beat him to speaking.

" It doesn't matter whether or not he cares about revenge for Sakura, because he will help out of revenge for Itachi." Naruto looked as if he wanted to say something as well but he didn't for what ever reason. He knew Sasuke could care less about them as a village, and as friends, but he should at least care about if one of them died by his own brothers hands or not. Sasuke should at least care that much, but Naruto couldn't say he did or not, because Sasuke was selfish. He hadn't cared when he tried to kill them both himself why would he cared if they died. But Kakashi was right. He wouldn't miss the chance to kill or at least fight Itachi.

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura was slammed to the wall. She wondered if this was a start of a routine. Her breath left her and then he was pressing against her. His mouth hovering just above her neck.

" Whats wrong sweetheart, has all the fight left you?" His breath was hot and rose hairs on her neck, but she growled at him. It was far from foreplay. The nickname was a taunt.

She sent him flying against the opposite wall with a punch to the gut. He grinned as he stood.

He ran a hand through his silver hair smoothing it back with her blood, like some macabre hair gel. He licked his lips at her.

" I like playing with you bitch." He said. She rolled her eyes.

" Your not too bad yourself." His violet eyes widened slightly then he grinned.

" Enough." A deep voice rumbled. Hidan looked back at the Uchiha and sneered. Itachi looked at Hidan with disgust.

"Whats wrong Uchiha, don't like sharing. I'm sure when your done fu**ing her I'll have plenty of fun, after all I love when they scream." Itachi was mildly insulted due to the fact he was sure Hidan just hinted at his dick being small enough that if he had the girl Hidan would still have to force his way inside.

Sakura snorted at them both.

" I don't mind fighting with you, you sick bastard, but I'm sure as hell not coming anywhere near your dick. Who knows wheres that's been." Itachi's eyes went wide at her language. She was spending to much time around Hidan his foul mouth was rubbing off.

She turned to Itachi as if he were a bug she had to deal with in her life.

" What do you want this time? Want me to suck it now?" He looked stunned. Hidan snorted almost a laugh coming out. Defiantly too much time around Hidan. He had never forced her or raped her, he had never had any sexual intercourse with her, thus the comment slightly made his eye brows raise.

" Not today." he said as if he knew what she was talking about. Hidan whistled then left, obviously seeing no more fun to be played with Uchiha Itachi ruining it.

" Then what do you want?" She asked licking her bleeding lip. Hidan's favorite thing was splitting her lip and making it bleed so then when he got close enough he could lick it away, or kiss her smearing the blood against his mouth, and hurting her by pressing his mouth hard against hers and the wound there.

" Leader is asking for you." Itachi said eyes narrowing at her impudent attitude.

She huffed as if that were the most annoying thing ever. She steered around him and walked the way to the Leaders sinister room. She swore he only used the room in which was laced with darkness and smoke to look bad-ass.

Itachi followed with a deep agitated frown as he followed her into talk to the Leader. He knew what was going to be said.

" Now what?" Sakura asked crossing her arms over her ample chest. Pein raised an eyebrow as Itachi closed the door. He looked to the Uchiha as if asking, ' what the hell?' Itachi shrugged.

" Too much time around Hidan I see." Pein said shaking his head. She shrugged as if saying. 'Yeah what of it?'

" It seems we have a few Konoha nin to play with, they seem to have found we are located in Iwa and thus are on their way, perhaps for revenge. Of course I have no doubt you will probably one way or another try to see them, but we have that covered. You will be playing dead for us until we lose them." Sakura snorted.

" Why would they believe it's me here when they buried 'me' already?" Sakura asked cocking her hip in anger. It hadn't taken her long to adopt the hole chip on shoulder thing most members of Akatsuki seemed to have. As if the world was out to get them, and in a sense it was.

" It is still fresh, the maybe in denial the only thing they really want is their friend back, and if they see you then they may not care if you are supposed to be dead or not as long as they think your not, thus you need to be dead and we have just the plan to do it. Of course then they will hate us ever more, but it should be alright, they are not much of a threat currently." Sakura sighed.

" What do you have in mind?" Sakura asked curiously, wondering why they were going to such precautions.

" We do not trust you not to try to go back to them. You may see your friends and see the pain in their eyes and want to return, but we will not allow that." Itachi said as if reading what she thought, of course he just read the question in her eyes.

" We will make it so you can't move, you can't speak, and you'll be as 'dead' as we want you to be so that there would be no way they have any hope." Sakura frowned. How would they do that. Pein nodded his head and Sakura turned around quickly feeling another chakra. She came face to face with a ghost. Her eyes went wide.

" Hello again."

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX **

" What do you want?" Sasuke asked facing his old friend, sensei, and a Hyuuga. His new team as his back, while he faced part of his old team. Naruto looked completely drained of life, Kakashi looked older then ever, and Neji, well the Hyuuga seemed to hide some deep anger at the world, a resolution he had felt the like of.

" Revenge." Neji said speaking up. Sasuke's eyebrows went up. He never thought to hear anyone from Konoha say that, but they had good reason he supposed, what was the Hyuuga's reasoning though? When Sasuke had left Sakura and Neji had barely even known each other let alone spoke. Had that changed? Had she not waited for him then after all despite what she had promised. Sasuke winced inwardly.

" What do you want me for?" Sasuke asked looking to the Hyuuga but then going right back to Naruto's almost lifeless blue eyes. They held a deep pain he had never seen there before, never not even when Sasuke himself had left the village, Naruto looked like his world had been taken from him, and in a way some of it had. Sakura was gone, and Sasuke felt that weight of despair tugging on his soul as well.

" Sasuke." Naruto said softly as if not wanting to speak at all. Tears filled those blue eyes and Sasuke's eyes closed feel the pain well up. He had refused that pain until now, only putting the revenge the anger up to bat, what was it with Naruto that could bring those pitiful emotions to the surface? Why did seeing Naruto's pain trigger his own? Did he have to have someone help him feel anything?

" I know." Sasuke said just as softly, he felt a lump in his throat. He may not have treated her kindly in the time they were together, but he had never hated her. She, like Naruto, had been a dear friend, and had he not wanted to protect her he wouldn't have caused her so much pain to start with. He had known Sakura loved him, he also knew that she would never have any sort of life with him, he could never give her everything she deserved and he could never love her like she wanted. He wanted better for her, and he knew even if it hurt them both, he couldn't be the one for her.

So he had broke her heart, and left her, he had done so for her sake, so she could move on, so Naruto could move on, so everyone could move on and Sasuke could end his pain, end his suffering and live his life alone after he ended this long journey for revenge and maybe deep down acceptance.

" Then you'll come with us to fight Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked his voice held a pain, but he tried to hide it. Sasuke however could feel that pain, or maybe that was his own pain being conveyed. He wasn't sure but he knew the silver haired man felt pain as well.

" I'll go with you to kill Itachi." Sasuke said opening Sharingan eyes. He was looking into Naruto's own scarlet and the time for tears had passed for now, and anger was all that would remain for now. For now they would feel the anger, the rage, and later they would feel the grief the anguish.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**I wonder why I always think I have to have a huge long story with tens of chapters each time I write a fanfic that's chapter-ed. Maybe just to stretch it out who knows, but I'm trying not to stretch this out too much, so who knows how long it will be, maybe I'll lengthen it if I get more idea's, but I think I'll try to keep this a shorter of my fic's for now lol. We'll see ne?**

**By the way just to say this if you've never watched an Anime named ' Angel beats' then by god go and watch it. I for some reason cry very easily, but this Anime touched me. I loved it and had to tell everyone I could about it. Go watch it! It's fantastic. So is another anime I've recently watched called ' Kobato' by Clamp. That was brilliant. Both anime had twists at the end I didn't expect and I loved it that way. Both made me cry, even if I sound like a wimp for saying such I'm not ashamed to say both anime's did. I loved them and I hope you guys will to.**

**Ja ne!**

**~~Kyo~~**


	4. Alive

**It's a hard job, but it's the most rewarding I would say, getting the chance to inspire, to change lives, and touch people just by writing. It's rewarding in it's own ways ne? **

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: My only payment is gratitude.**

**Chapter four: Alive**

Pain, pain is a feeling that causes physical and mental anguish. Pain is something you feel at times for what ever reason, sometimes the reason is not known. But that was not one of those times.

Sakura felt numb, she couldn't move and she couldn't speak. Her eyes could open but she could not do a thing. Her eyes locked on the figure in the corner, the figure whom she had killed, the figure had made her into a living puppet. His gray eyes locked on her jade.

" Don't worry cherry blossom, the jutsu isn't permanent. You'll be back to yourself in a few days." Sakura felt sick to her stomach. She had helped kill him. He had tried very hard to kill her, and seeing him brought all the painful memories back. She stared into empty gray eyes and wondered how he had come back to life when she had so clearly killed him.

" Did you think that I wouldn't have a backup plan in case just that happened that had happened?" Sasori of the red sand asked with a red raised brow.

" Unfortunately I needed help, and more unfortunately I am in a human body again. Which is very strange if I do say so myself." She wondered why he was even talking, he didn't talk much when she had last seen him before she killed him, so why did he feel the need to share with her now?

" You won't kill me again cherry blossom so don't even think thoughts like those." She wondered if he could read her thoughts die to the jutsu he had put her under this puppet like jutsu where she really was a living puppet, being here, but not being able to do anything. A fate worse then death she figured.

" Don't worry I won't kill you. I don't seek revenge. This is payment enough having you under my hand." He touched her cheek and she wanted to jerk away but with a twitch of his fingers she was actually leaning into him. Now she really felt sick. At least he was telling the truth about being human he was warm and his flesh was soft, though she couldn't feel her own body she could feel his.

" I've never had a puppet like you before, I restrained myself of course, and it's harder not to kill you then it would be had you been dead when I used this jutsu, it must be so painful for you. I have to say though having this body, these _feelings_, are not so bad when they are centered around you. I've never had a female puppet before." She was getting a bad feeling. Why were all Akatsuki perverts anyway? Repressed emotions? Who knew, she definitely wasn't going to be the whore of Akatsuki, wasn't that Hidan's job?

" It won't be so bad cherry blossom, you can stay with me for a few days can't you?" He asked with a sudden sly smile. She liked him better when he was a puppet and made out wood, now he just had wood in a different place all together. Definitely repressed emotions.

" Let's not molest the new member of the group Sasori." A voice said from the shadows of the room. Sasori wasn't surprised he looked back to see Pain who suddenly appeared. He sighed softly.

" Hidan should be the only crude one around here." Pein said with a chuckle. Sakura would like for Hidan to be the only perverted one as well. What was it about her that seemed to bring out the perverted side of emotionless guys like Sasori, and Itachi anyway? Wasn't that the question after all? Was she just their type? She found that hard to believe. Maybe she was just to disobedient for them, they not use to being talked back to after all. She would go with that.

This pain in her body, unbearable pain, she was already sick of it. She didn't so much mind that she was being controlled as a puppet, but more that she couldn't be asleep while it happened. She didn't want to see anyone from Konoha, and she certainly didn't want to see the pain in their eyes, their tears, or them hurt when she could do nothing. The Akatsuki truly were evil doing this sort of thing to them. Did they honestly think this would do anything except enrage them more? Send them further onto their trail? Sakura was beginning to believe Akatsuki were idiots after all.

She also wondered on why Pein seemed to be the one always interfering when something like this happened. Was he the father of a bunch of misbehaving children or something? Or was he just trying to protect her in some weird fatherly sort of way? Did he even care or was it simply he didn't want strife between his organizational members? Who knew with the orange haired man. Sakura felt weary again. This was going to be more so hell then it had ever been.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

The trip was made in silence to Iwa. Even Sasuke's ignorant of the situational group stayed silent, though Karin refused to not hang onto the obviously Pissed off Uchiha. Naruto sent Sasuke a look of anger that Sasuke didn't understand. Naruto so obviously was pissed that Sasuke was letting that red haired slut hang onto him, when he so obviously had cursed Sakura to her face and thrown her love back like a slap. What a dick that he had moved on and found someone else, when Sakura had not.

Sasuke however didn't understand any of this because he hated Karin more then he hated any other girl, of course the fan girl would not leave him be and was annoying as hell, he had learned just to let the slut do what she wanted when it came to calling him Sakura's ' _Sasuke-kun_' despite that he hated it said from anyone but Sakura's mouth, and even let her hang onto him, sometimes he allowed it or she would whine and be even more annoying, and sometimes he would not care at all and rather kill her then anything. If he didn't need her for her only skills at detection he would have killed her long ago. He wondered if she had ever been helpful.

Kakashi shook his head obvious to both his students thoughts, he was worried now about the Hyuuga. He had realized the Hyuuga had been fueled, but by what he didn't know, but it seemed Neji had gotten attached to Sakura and none of them had realized this little slip up. He wondered if Neji had feelings for the pink haired beauty, so obviously he had never gotten the chance to tell her, or perhaps he had and she had refused him like she had everyone else who came her way in that like manner. She had not waited for Sasuke as it had seemed, she was just not interested in love, obviously her faith in it had been soured by Sasuke.

Kakashi mourned the little pink haired beauty. He regretted not being there for her, not treating her the same as the other two, and he most of all regretted not really knowing her in general. He knew her, but he didn't if that made sense.

" We're close." Kakashi said for Naruto's benefit who did not know East from East, or West from West.

**( No you didn't read that wrong)**

Naruto's eyes were determinant if not blazing with the need for revenge, only ending in the death of another.

Everyone tensed because close meant so obviously 'there' because they felt, all of them, a surge of chakra including Itachi Uchiha's and Kisame's. They leap into the clearing just a head. The clearing held Three Akatsuki. Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara. Fury rushed through Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. The three people most affected, but Neji looked furious as well. The male stood rigid his Byakugan activated and furious eyes directed on the older Uchiha.

" Hello little brother what a pleasant surprise." Itachi said looking as if he really was surprised. He however had been expecting Naruto and Kakashi, though not the Hyuuga, but it didn't matter anyway.

" Shut up." Sasuke hissed. Itachi raised an eye brow. That was unusual. Maybe Sasuke had liked his abandoned pink haired flower after all. It would explain how hostel he suddenly was. Though Sasuke always wanted him dead this was a rage beyond that, beyond revenge, thus went deeper. Did Sasuke love Sakura then? He frowned, but smirked. Well wouldn't this be all the much more funner then?

" Now now." Itachi said with a smirk as his eyes went to the nine tailed fox.

" Ah Naruto Uzumaki, so good of you to come willingly to us." Itachi said with a twitch of lips he was just damn amused apparently and everyone who cared, mainly the ones from Konoha, were furious about it.

" Stop talking!" Sasuke yelled and went to rush his brother but stopped when his brother held up a hand a motion to wait.

" Now little brother wouldn't want to fight just yet right? After all if we start fighting your not going to get to see what I found." All the nin from Konoha stilled. Kakashi had a sudden bad feeling they weren't going to like what he 'found' at all.

" No one cares stop being a pussy and fight!" Naruto shouted. Itachi narrowed Sharingan eyes to the blond. He raised an eyebrow at the name calling.

" Oh I'm sure you'll care a great deal..." Itachi said and turned to Deidara who whistled.

Everyone went still as Itachi smirked a sudden smirk that froze the blood in Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji's body.

Suddenly out of the sky dropped two figures. One wrapped in an Akatsuki coat, the other dressed in it, the one wrapped in it was wrapped from head to toe in the cloth and being held in the red head's arms. A thought dead red head from Sand.

" Sasori." Kakashi said shocked. The puppet master nodded his head in greeting.

Itachi waved his hand in a flourish acting very much unlike himself. He was just to amused, to excited and none of them liked it. Especially Sasuke, he feared that almost evilly amused smirk on his brother pale lips.

They all eyed the bundle in Sasori's arms. A puppet no doubt.

" Sasori has a new puppet you see, we couldn't just leave and not show you." Kakashi went perfectly still like Neji and Sasuke. Naruto was furious.

" Who cares about some damn puppet!" He yelled. Itachi clucked his tongue in disappointment.

" So impatient aren't you? Hatake did you teach him nothing?" Itachi asked. Kakashi wasn't really listening his gut was twisting in a tight ball of rage, pain, sorrow, and anguish. He had a terrible feeling he knew what that puppet was, who it had been.

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach, he knew why his brother was so amused now, the only reason because he was torturing them all right now and he was getting off on their pain. He had always wondered if his brother was a Sadist now he knew he was.

Neji stared at the bundle unmoving in the redheaded Akatsuki's arms. God it couldn't be. Only sick men would do such a thing, but he supposed he shouldn't expect any less from Akatsuki.

" Sasori if you will show them your new creation. I think then Naruto Uzumaki will shut up and appreciate your _art_."Sasori dipped his head and then set the figure on it's feet and with a flourish as if revealing art work the cloak was ripped off. Pink hair flew in an arch and pale skin was seen first and then lifeless jade eyes. There were several gasps and choked cries.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura could hear them all, she could feel the warmth from Sasori's hold and the cloak she was wrapped in, but she couldn't feel her own body, move it or even speak. She had no control not even over where she looked. She was as lifeless as a puppet yet she could still think, still feel even if it wasn't her own body she could feel except this intense pain. The anguish of hearing her friends speak, of hearing Naruto and Kakashi. She felt sick and when she was set on her feet held by his strings controlling her, she stood and waited knowing she was about to be revealed and knew that she would cause them pain, she wished if anything she could save them this. That she really was dead and wouldn't have to see their pain at seeing her.

She was suddenly revealed the cloak being jerked away and her eyes finally seeing something other then the black of the Akatsuki cloak. The wind was cool but she couldn't enjoy it as her eyes saw them. She was more then shocked to see Sasuke as well as Neji. She was more shocked to see Sasuke after all then Neji. But shocked by them both none the less.

The pain and shock she saw did nothing to help her through this. She could do nothing but watch their startled, shocked, painful eyes, their faces tighten in rage and grief so painful she could feel it in her own heart.

Everyone remained silent even the three of Sasuke's new team remained quiet not speaking maybe unsure they should or because they were always quiet.

No one spoke for a long, long, time they stared at her and she starred back wishing she was able to show them with her eyes she was in here, she wasn't dead but she couldn't. She couldn't even move.

Naruto stepped forward a hand outstretched. Kakashi jerked and pulled the blond male back quicker then lighting. Naruto struggled.

" SAKURA!" He yelled to her. She wished she could speak back to him. And then suddenly she was moving. Not on her own, Sasori was moving her.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Kakashi grabbed onto the blond and held on tight. If Naruto even got close no doubt the Akatsuki would take him. He was beyond furious that they had stolen her body and made her into a puppet, to play with, to dress up, or undress, to use like this. She wasn't even properly dressed into nothing but a shirt, a black shirt that could be anyone's but he figured it was Itachi's. She probably was naked under it.

Neji felt bile raising with his anger. What the hell were they doing with her body? She was so obviously naked under that one shirt, and what the hell where they doing with her to make her naked? Touching her body? Using her body to for their sexual desires? Neji felt the bile rise quickly and forced it down. He wouldn't throw up.

Sasuke went very pale. Was that what she looked like now? When had she changed so much? She didn't even look the same. Had it been that long since he had seen her? He felt a ache start in his chest, when had she become so beautiful. He was allowed to see her this one last time and yet here she was being control, her body being kept by his own brother. His eyes swept down her body and he went perfectly still. God...she wasn't even dressed!

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed struggling more then ever. If they weren't in for a fight Kakashi would have knocked him out, but Naruto being unconscious wasn't a good thing right now despite how furious he was. Then she moved. They all froze even Naruto.

She was walking, being controlled as Kakashi watched by the almost unnoticeable movement of Sasori's fingers. She swayed like she normally walked, it was like she wasn't being controlled as a puppet at all, except those blank jade eyes. It wasn't Sakura, just her body, just her corpse. Yet she looked so very much alive. She had no scratch on her, nothing, she was perfect.

She stopped walking at Itachi's side and he stepped around her wrapping his arms around her waist they all tensed as Itachi wrapped those large arms around her small body resting his hands on her flat stomach softly.

" Isn't she beautiful?" Itachi asked with a twisted smirk. A mocking smirk.

" Sonofabitch." Someone said in a harsh curse. Kakashi wasn't sure if it was himself who said it or someone else. Couldn't care to think about it.

" We liked her so much that we had her made into a puppet to keep around to play with." Itachi said.

" She was feisty, I liked her." Kisame said grinning, someone else finally speaking. Deidara looked like he rather be somewhere else, Sasori looked rather bored, and Itachi was being sadistic.

" She is _very_ fun to _play _with after all." Itachi said locking eyes with his little brother as he ran his fingers slowly up her body drawing his own shirt up that covered her down to her thighs. Itachi watched as his little brother watched his hands, watched the shirt slide up. Sasuke looked suddenly uncomfortable. Itachi grinned.

Kakashi cursed furiously as Naruto's eyes bled red in rage. He fought to keep the blond back unsure if he wanted to keep him back or let him go to kill them all.

Itachi's eyes turned to the blond whose eyes bled red of the Kyuubi. He finally groped her squeezing her large breast in his hands.

Kakashi watched her face for anything and there. His eyes went wide as he saw something else flash in those jade eyes, as if she was inside that corpse as if she could feel. His heart swelled with hope. God he hoped she was alive even if she was in Akatsuki's grasp. Even if she was being held here, she was maybe alive in there. He watched her eyes but nothing else could be seen. Maybe he had imaged that spark in her eyes. The irritation he had thought he saw there.

" Calm down Naruto, would you like to speak to your little pink haired angel?" Itachi asked as he released her breast and instead rushed his hands down her thighs, bare thighs.

Everyone froze again.

" Go on Sakura, _speak_." Itachi said as if she were an animal being commanded. And Neji figured it was like that. She wasn't alive she was a corpse and she was being told to speak on command. She couldn't control anything because she wasn't in there anymore, it was just her body not her. He had to keep reminding himself. He had almost lost it when the Uchiha groped her.

Her lips suddenly opened and they waited, frozen in silence, frozen in place.

She closed her mouth not a word uttered. Sasori cursed. Itachi sighed annoyed. Could the puppet master not control his own puppet? Or was Sakura's will too strong?

" Itachi." Sasori said quickly. Itachi glanced back. He frowned at the look the red haired male gave him, that so clearly said the jutsu was wearing off. She would be free again, be able to move again. Meaning they had to leave quickly before she moved on her own, spoke on her own. She was already strong enough to close her mouth and refuse to speak.

Kakashi knew it. He looked into those eyes and finally started seeing something past that blank wall. He saw anger. A corpse couldn't feel anger. He felt that hope bloom into joy. Kami she was alive!

Then her mouth opened again. Everyone watched her even Itachi and the Akatsuki curious to what she would say because obviously they had no clue.

" Don't." She said. Confusion rippled through the entire audience.

" Don't what?" Sasuke asked quickly.

Her fingers twitched.

" Don't..." She repeated. Her hands jerked. Itachi growled low in his throat.

They watched in fascination as her body started twitching.

" You broke her." Kisame said with a nervous chuckle. Itachi scowled at the man.

" Sasori." Itachi commanded.

Sasori nodded and his fingers twitched she jerked but didn't move. Sasori made a face of displeasure.

" I can't." Sasori said.

" Don't." Sakura said and her jaw worked gritting teeth and then all of a sudden her voice rose.

" DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled breaking free of Itachi's arms and kicked him square in the chest he flew back landing on his rear a few feet away and then she crumpled to the ground like a puppet with it's strings snapped and her eyes closed and she didn't move.

Everyone stared at the girl and she didn't move again. Nothing. Itachi sat froze in shock.

She had fought hard. She used up her energy not to talk to her friends but to kick him with a furious command to stop his groping. He would never understand her, but oh he was so going to punish her when they were away from these annoying pest.

He tisked and stood brushing himself off then leaping away. Deidara picked her up gently and leap to the skies onto his clay bird they hadn't noticed hovering above them. Sasori leapt as well joining him and then Kisame left with Itachi and then the Konoha nin stood in silence, shocked. Sasuke's team stood confused.

" Damn. What was that?" Suigetsu asked suddenly breaking the trance everyone seemed to be in. Naruto had calmed down and now his eyes were shocked and wide.

" That was Sakura Haruno. Someone who was supposed to have died, and now we know for sure her death was faked. She's alive." Neji said. Kakashi wanted to go after them but he had to get this information back to Tsunade.

" She's alive?" Naruto asked unsure looking back at his old sensei with watery eyes. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

" That's right." Naruto's grin was blinding.

" GO SAKURA-CHAN I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LET THAT TEME KILL YOU!" He shouted to her obviously calling after her. They wouldn't go after her now, they would have to regroup knowing she was alive at all was the best thing in the word to them all.

**End chapter: **

**For some reason this is turning out weirder then I had hoped for, and not entirely going the way I wanted who would have thought it ne? Anyway hopefully I'll be able to get some updates up for you guys and even respond to your email's and reviews ne? Darn evil internet! Lols wish me luck ne?**

**Any questions? Comments? WTF'S? Review ne?**

**~~Kyo~~**


End file.
